Unexpected Meetings
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: Haku and Sakura were just normal kids, until one day, their father kills their mother! What happens when they separate, and they meet the most unexpected of people? DISCONTINUED
1. Just normal kids?

Hello! It's my first fanfic! Well comments, suggestions and flames are really appreciated, comments are great too! So click on those purty words at the bottom of this page and comment! Oh and…

I do not own NARUTO nor (nor, wow, how nerdy…) any of the characters, those belong to Masashi Kishimoto all I own is my imagination. Tehee enjoy!

* * *

The sun was setting, while the young boy was behind the small house, crouching in front of a little puddle. But unknown to him, it was forbidden to do so. His mother went out to call him in, but when she saw what he was doing, she panicked.

"What are you doing?"

"It's magic water!" what he was doing, was using the powers he obtained from his kekkei genkai, the same one that the other villagers hated, the same one that many other people from his clan had... Until they were executed.

"NO! Don't ever do that again!" then she hit him.

"Ouch mommy!" he complained.

"I'm sorry Haku. But just don't ever let anybody see you do that. If anybody ever saw you do that, even your father, just run." But he _was_ watching.

xxx

"MOTHER! Father, why!"

"I'm sorry Haku…"

_Oh no! I've got to get away! Oh no! Sakura!_The boy ran up the stairs as fast as he could, to his and his younger sister's room then he locked the door and barricaded it with a chair.

"Aniki… what's happening?"

"No time for that, the window, come on! Quick!"

"But…-"

"Now! He's coming! Let's go to the barn!" he grabbed his sister by the hand and dragged her to the window, out to the tree, where they used to play, until Sakura got sick. The fear could be felt pumping in the young boy's heart. Running away from his father who murdered his own wife, with his younger sister in the pitch black, illuminated only by the full moon. All of this was causing that.

"What's going on? Why are we running away from father?"

"H-He killed mother!"

"B-But why would he do that? I thought they loved each other..." her soft voice was confused, but scared at the same time.

"It's a little complicated, but for now, just run before he can catch you!"

"Well let's just see him try!" she retorted, as they entered the small building (they are little kids, so it took them just a little bit longer) and got behind a pile of hay, just moments before he came in and... Just stood there...

Then without warning, he struck the pitchfork he was holding about half an inch from where Haku was hiding, thus cutting him.

Sakura could not take this anymore, she jumped up and dragged her brother across the room with a newfound strength, a power radiating from within her[1]. Where else it came from, unknown. Haku was hurt, but still conscious.

"You should have left me."

"Surely you know me better than that Haku!"

"You've barely called me Haku before, you must be excited."

"Oh yes I am!"

"Heh, nice to talk, but we've got bigger problems right now," he pointed to their so called father, who was coming towards them, tears leaking from his face, bordering between sadness and frustration, and pitchfork in hand.

The traumatized girl held on to her brother as hard as she could. He was right above them, and there they were, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. Confused, they looked up, and Sakura screamed. "Shhhh, it's ok," he said as he tried to soothe his obviously distressed sister. To Haku, his father wasn't so bad. The only bad thing was the giant icicle stuck right through him... (Dun dun dun!)

* * *

[1]She was sick for a while, a really long while, and she barely had energy and could not move without assistance, but recently, she made really great progress ^^

She only calls Haku, Haku when she is excited, or really angry at him. Which in her 5 years of life, 2 other times. 3 if you include this.

If you really want to know, the 1st time, was when she was 2 and Haku took her crayons. The other time was when she was 4, when she was old enough to go on errands with her brother.

A/N: Re-edit time... Not much different at all though... Hehe.


	2. Leaving isn't so easy

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THAT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! if i did own it, then i would totaly hook Sakura up with Naruto...

ENJOY! TEEHEE!

* * *

**Last time on unexpected meetings...**

_"Heh, nice to talk, but we've got bigger problems right now," he pointed to their so called father, who was coming towards them, tears leaking from his face, bordering between sadness and frustration, and pitchfork in hand._

_The traumatized girl held on to her brother as hard as she could. He was right above them, and there they were, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. Confused, they looked up, and Sakura screamed. "Shhhh, it's ok," he said as he tried to soothe his obviously distressed sister. To Haku, his father wasn't so bad. The only bad thing was the giant icicle stuck right through him... (Dun dun dun!)_

xxx

"Oh God..." the young boy was ready to collapse on top of his sister from the shock, from both the dead father and the many ice spears sticking up from the ground. but he had to stay strong for that her sake. "Come on Sakura, let's go," Haku pulled his now sobbing younger sister onto her feet.

"Ok..." They maneuvered around the ice, and once they were out, they were greeted by a flurry of snowflakes.

"How Ironic..." Haku said. They made their way onto the streets where they would be living now. Sure they weren't that rich before, but this was just insane!

**After 3 weeks...**

"I can't take this anymore!" Sakura just suddenly burst out suddenly burst out early one day.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"I can't take this anymore! I don't really mind everything else, but I can't even sleep at night being all paranoid that I might get separated from you!"

"Oh. Right... Well, i've been thinking about that for a while now, and if you want, you can leave."

"What?" Her expression was one of pure disbelief.

"Yeah, if you really want to you can leave than go. Even though I really don't want you to, this really isn't a good place for a kid"

"You're a kid too!"

"Yeah, but still!"

"NO I don't want to leave you here all alone! And I might get lost! And- and if something happens to you, then I wouldn't be here to help you..."

"What?" Haku said, his tone was confused, yet amused.

"If I leave, then, if you get hurt, then I wouldn't be here to help you!"she started to get tears in her eyes. It wasn't long until she was crying in her brother's arms again.

"Oh, you're worried about 'lil old me? Well I'll be all right! I can take care of myself," he stated, a fake smile on his lips. As his sister got up to leave he took something out from his pocket, "Wait, here." he handed her what looked like a crystal shaped like a minature kunai; "If I did it correctly, then it shouldn't melt for as long as I live and if I do get hurt for some reason, then it should melt little by little until it disappears, so you will always know if I'm okay or not!" As he handed it to her, she started tearing up. '_by then, I should be dead!' _he added in his head.

She hugged him with all her strength as tears started flowing from her eyes, "Haku you better promise me that this shuriken will NEVER melt! If it does, than I'll be really sad, and mad at you. And you know what? I promise! once I'm old enough to travel on my own, I'll come back here! And show you what a super strong ninja I've become!"

"Sure! Now get going super strong ninja."

"Bye!" she picked up the backpack her brother had gotten for her. As Haku watched his only family member walking away into the rising sun, he started wondering to himself _"She better come back!"_

* * *

Yes! my 2nd chapter! Ok so just to bite confusion in the bun(well that's gross!) before it shows up.

1. Haku is 11 and Sakura is 9.

2. Keep reading, I might answers your questions in later chapters.

3. Sakura may have parents in the anime, but in this fanfic, she is Haku's sister.

4. If this didn't help at all, then PM me and I will answer your questions!

5. Right now in the story, it is like, 5 in the morning. Sakura couldn't sleep.

TEEHEE! please comment! constructive criticism always welcomed!

7/19/10- Okay, I just edited it... Found some spelling/grammar/capitalization errors, but this should be good. :D

2/5/11- Re edited! Combined some chapters though ^^;


	3. An Unexpected Meeting Sakura Style

Disclaimer:

Sakura: She DOES NOT own NARUTO (Insert swirlt things at the bottom of the title...). If she did, then she would have made me hook up with Naruto by now!

fujikawaii10346: Thanks Sakura! ENOT(I meant enjoy... How did I even get from enjoy to enot?) THIS INSTALLMENT OF UNEXPECTED MEETINGS! OH RIGHT NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! Do not read unless you have read Naruto vol.42-43. if not then your choice, Itachi may seem really OOC but those volumes wil explain everything. oh and well, the chapter name for this one is a bit corny cuz well, it wouldn't let me do a dash

Sakura:*Rolls eyes* How'd I even get here?

* * *

**Last time on unexpected meetings...**

_She hugged him with all her strength as tears started flowing from her eyes, "Haku you better promise me that this shuriken will NEVER melt! If it does, than I'll be really sad, and mad at you. And you know what? I promise! once I'm old enough to travel on my own, I'll come back here! And show you what a super strong ninja I've become!"_

_"Sure! Now get going super strong ninja."_

_"Bye!" she picked up the backpack her brother had gotten for her. As Haku watched his only family member walking away into the rising sun, he started wondering to himself "She better come back!"_

xxx

**After couple of hours of walking...**

"Awww... What in the world was I thinking letting Aniki talk me into leaving the village 'in search of a better place' I'll be in _the _better place in a couple of more days!" Sakura complained she cut herself off, '_oh wait, someone's coming!_'. Then she heard the sound of soft pitter patter of footsteps hitting the groung, she. She hid in the nearest possible bush. She saw the him. He was handsome, but also looked like he had alot, and when I say alot, I mean alot of stress weighing down on his shoulders.

Unfortunately, she didn't hide fast enough. The man turned towards where she was hiding. "You there come out." he didn't seem surprised, or smug. Just plain emotionless. Sakura got out of her hiding place. "Well, this isn't a very appropriate place for a little girl to be wandering around in."

"Who are you?"she asked. It took alot of her courage say something like that to a complete stranger.

"My name is (wait for it... wait for it!) Itachi Uchiha, former member of the shinobi village; Konohagakure, pleasure to meet you, and your name is?"

"I- I'm Sakura Kiyoshiro(since i don't know Haku's real last name, I'll make up a last name! or wait until Aquajet-san gives me advice hehehehe)..."

"You know this really isn't a good place for a little girl to be wandering around in, just exactly what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going on a journey to be a super strong ninja, so I can go back to my home and protect my brother!"

"Well, why don't you just stay with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since it isn't safe for little girls like you to be wandering around here, why don't you just come with me? I mean, i'm not that bad of a ninja, and i could probably even help you with that training of yours too"

"Ummm...Ok..."

"You seem tired, why don't you get on my back?"

"Ok..." so he crouched down and she got on(he held their backpacks by the strap) most of the time they stayed silent, but around noon, when they stopped for a lunch break. he set his backpack down near a creek and got 2 rice-balls out and one of those cup-bamboo things out and handed it to her "i only have one, so why don't we share? can you fill this up" soon she came back with the water cup thing almost filled up to the top. he handed her the bigger rice ball of the two. "here, you most be really hungry after all of that walking."

"Thanks..." She took it in her hands and started nibbling on it, While looking at the ground.

xxx

**Meanwhile with Haku b****ack in the Hidden Mist village...**

Haku was sitting where he usually sat, it had been a few days since he last saw his beloved younger sister, and he was beginning to wonder weather it was such a smart idea to let her go off on her own.

"Hey kid," the man's voice sounded rough and cold.

Haku looked up, "H-huh?"

"Get up."

The boy looked more clueles then before "H-huh?" He repeated.

"Aren't you coming?"

He finally got up, and followed the mysterious man, who then put a comforting arm on his shoulder. The young boy expected a harsh slap, but instead, he got a warm pat on the shoulder. He looked up at the man's bandaged face. What an unusual man, he thought. As the man started walking, haku followed him, without hesitation. Not knowing wether the man would eventually kill him or not.

**

* * *

**

Hello there! my 3rd chapter! YAAAAA! Well you better check out the other 2 chaps, cuz I edited them a bit. Well, I have to give thanks to all the people who actually read this story, person who reviewed, thanks Shinobi89 and Midami Uichiha of the Sand! And last but CERTAINLY not least, AQUAJET-san! without you I would never have even published this thing! Probably cuz I wouldn't have known how! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! TEEHEE!

7/19/10- Okay, I just edited this one too... More of the same stuff from the last chapter... Hehe...

2/5/11- Combined chapters to make it longer... ^^;


	4. Moving On

Hey! Hehe! I updated quickly!

Standard Disclaimer applies... I still do not own naruto!And there is a VERY low chance that it will happen any time soon... or in this lifetime for that matter...

* * *

Last time on Unexpected Meetings...

_He finally got up, and followed the mysterious man, who then put an arm on his shoulder. The young boy expected a harsh slap, but instead, he got a warm pat on the shoulder. He looked up at the man's bandaged face. What an unusual man, he thought. As the man started walking, haku followed him, without hesitation. Not knowing wether the man would kill him or not._**  
**

xxx

~2 years later...~

Left. Right. Up. Front and Back. The now, 12 year old girl jumped up, onto a tree, just in time to avoid a getting caught by a hand that was coming up from the ground. The girl stayed up in a branch of the tree, until she could see the full shape of the person, whom the hand belonged to. She jumped down. "Was I good?"

"Heh... Very good Sakura" he smiled, and put his hand on hear head. The girl beamed back up at him. "Sakura?"

"Yes Itachi-sensei?"

"Do you remember," he started walking, and then waited for the girl to catch up with him, and continued, "when we first started training, you asked me why I said that I was a fromer member of Konoha?"

"Yes"

"And how I said that I would tell you when you were old enough?

"Uh Huh!"

"I think that you are old enough now."

"Hehe! Yay!"

Itachi smiled down at her, took in a deep breath, and started telling her the **true** story of the Uchiha family tragedy. By the time he was done, they were almost at the edge of a thick forest. "Sakura."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei?"

"You have improved greatly these past 2 years, but I think it's time for you to move on"

Her face fell, going from a smile, to a frown "H-huh?"

"At the end of this trail, is the entrance to Konoha, I want you to go there, and find the Sandaime. Traveling like this isn't very healthy for a girl your age, and it's very dangerous, for you, because you're still so young, and you probably won't be able to protect yourself that well if an enemy attacks us. I want you to start a new, safer life"

The little girl was crestfallen, her teacher, her best friend, and guardian, was telling her to leave. She could have told him no, that she wanted to stay, but instead, she said: "Ok, I understand sensei... I guess this is goodbye..."

"Yes... Goodbye Sakura. I hope you find a better life."

"Ok sensei..." she gave her teacher one last hug, and then set off, to the edge of the forest.

He stood there, watching her for a while, but once she was out of his range of vision, he started running. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, until he was satisfied with the distance between them. "She's better off without me." He took out his headband from his back pocket, and a kunai. With the it, he drew a line across the metal, and left. Left his life as a teacher and gruardian, and entered a new life. A life with the akatsuki.

* * *

**Sakura PoV **(Read this, it may not be good, but read the last half at least, or else the next chap, or the one after that might be a bit confusing)

Left. Right. Up. Front and Back. Nowhere, so he must be down! I jumped to the nearest tree branch, just in time to avoid Itachi-sensei's hand. He lifted himself up, out of the hole, and called me down, of course, I followed his orders. He told me that he was going to tell me the story of his clan! Yes! I've been waiting for this for about 2 years! Finally!

xxx

When he was done, I needed a bit of time to take in all of the information. I didn't know that his family history was so sad... That's when he told me.

"At the end of this trail, is the entrance to Konoha, I want you to go there, and find the Sandaime. Traveling like this isn't very healthy for a girl your age..."

"H-huh?" it was all I could manage to say.

He continued. "It's very dangerous, because you're still so young, and you probably won't be able to protect yourself that well if an enemy attacks us. I want you to start a new, safer life"

I wanted to scream, shout. I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to stay with him, but, I had to follow his orders, teacher knows best, right? I gave him one last hug, and set off for Konohagakure. Ninja must not show their feelings but when I reached the end of the trail, I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't. Tears started pouring down my face, two men started towards me, but I ignored them. No one could make me feel better, except for Itachi-sensei. No matter how sad I was, he would always cheer me up somehow. But now, no one could even come close so cheering me up.

* * *

So... Was it ok? R&R! Just to clear some things up...

1. Sakura is now 12

2. Itachi is like... 16...I just checked.

Hope you enjoyed this chap! Miss you Aqua-neechan! Temari-chan! thanks for making school days fly by so quickly, by RPing with me!

7/26- Okay, I just updated... I erased the number thingy that said that she had no crush on Itachi. She may... I don't know who I'm pairing her up with at this moment... I think I'll put the poll back up on my profile.

2/5/11- More editing... Longer chapters, yay yay~


	5. The Leaf Village

Ok... well, I have a bit of a block... Well, for this story... I have like, alot of Rikkai(PoT) fics stored in my documents... But I have to re-read them like, 100 times.. and edit... then ask Temari-chan if she'll beta-read... Yeah... well... let's see if the words for this flow out like they did for that other story...

Standard disclaimer applies... I still don't own it... Sadface...

* * *

"Well... I guess... Ok... Kiyoshiro, Sakura"

"Y-yes?"

"You can stay in this village... but you have to attend the ninja academy"

"O-ok..." It took a while... but she fnally told the Sandaime her story(except for the part with Itachi.. she just said she has a sensei).

"Hmmm... Izumo! Kotetsu! Get Naruto!"

"Hai!" the two men ran out to get the (adorable)little blondie.

"Ok... well, you'll have to change your name... We have to protect your identity..."

"O-ok..." Sakura looked around the room nervously. It was a pretty big room, with tables pushed against the window. It was pretty empty, except for the two of them. Her gaze wandered around, but finally settled on a picture of cherry blossoms, in the far corner.

"Haruno"

"H-huh?"

"How do you feel about Haruno, for your new name? It means spring"

"I-it's great..."

The two men came back, but now, they were on both sides, as if they were the guards for a dangerous criminal, of a little boy. He looked about sakura's age. He had bright blue eyes, and even brighter blonde hair. "Whaddaya want?" one of them, the one with spikier hair, smacked the boy on the back of his head.

"Naruto! Don't you dare talk to the Hokage like that!"

"Ahem."

"What?"

"We need you to show Sakura-san around the village. She's new around here."

The blondie looked over at the girl, and his eyes flew open. "Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

She hesitated, and looked over at the elder, who gave her a look of encouragement. "S-sakura H-haruno"

"Hi!"

"Naruto," the elder spoke up, "please show Sakura-san around the village. have her back here at 2pm sharp"

"Yeah Yeah... Let's go!" he walked aver to where Sakura was standing, took her hand, and led her out the door.

"Feisty little one isn't he..."

"U-ummmm..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about her? I mean, she was, and still is, a part of the Kiyoshiro clan... She's got powers that might be a threat to the village..."

"It's ok, I'm sure that she can control them, in the mean time, we'll just keep watch"

"H-Hai..."

xxx

**Back with Naruto and Sakura...**

"So, tell me about yourself... Where are you from?"

"... I'm from Kirigakure... But I was travelling with my s-sensei..."

"Hmmm... Why did you come here then? If you were with your sensei?"

"H-He told me that it wasn't safe... and sent me here..."

"Oh... Well, you're in luck! Because Konoha is the best village of them all! You'll love it here!"

"..."

"So... You travelled? So did you have many friends?"

"No... not really... I was always sick, so I wasn't able to go out much..."

"Oh... Well, what do you say I become your first friend?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Most people here usually ignore me, and are pretty mean... I think I know how you feel... Whaddaya say? Friends?" Naruto held out his hand for her.

The little girl smiled for the first time since she arrived at the village. She went up to him, and gave him a hug. "Friends."

xxx

**A lil' While Later...**

"Oh! Crap! We better get going!" the little boy grabbed his friend's hand, and they both sarted running towards the hokage's office, laughing the whole way, ignoring the looks of disgust that the villagers(the ones that hate 'lil naru-chan) gave them.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the same little group of people, Izumo, Kotetsu, and the Sandaime. But now, there was another person there. Once Naruto saw him, he ran over, and gave him a hug. "Iruka-sensei!" The rest of them looked at her.

The Hokage spoke up from behind them all. "Sakura-san"

"Y-Yes?"

Kotetsu spoke "We're here to test you. To see if you're good enough to go to the ninja academy."

"O-Ok"

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot. let me introduce myself! My name is Umino Iruka," the man that Naruto hugged said.

"Iruka-sensei is the best ever! He gets me ramen!"

"Should we go now?" Iuka suggested.

The others agreed. The odd group walked to a fenced off area, near a forest.

"Ok, Sakura-san, we want you to show us your capabilities."

"O-ok..." she stepped forward.

"Can you show me a transformation jutsu?"

The girl did just as he said, and conjured up a perfect Iruka doppleganger. Naruto was speechless. Well, not really; "Wow! Even I can't do that!"

"Wow! That'a great, now, an you show me... How well you aim? Please hit that target." Iruka pointed to a line of targets, one in front of the other. Meanwhile, Sakura formed a hand sign, and, as if it was completely normal, a perfect kunai, made of ice, appeared in her hand. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When the re-opened them, it looked like she was glaring at her target. She narrowed her eyes and then threw her weapon. As soon as it hit the thin wooden target, it looked like it was about to shatter, but instead, everything moved like it was in slow motion. the kunai hit the board, and peirced a hole right in the center. it didn't stop there. it also peirced a hole, and went through it, and through the other one. It finally stopped on the 3rd, and last target, still in the center.

Almost everyone was speechless. Finally, the young girl spoke up; "Did I do something wrong?"

Iruka answered, "N-No! We were just kind of... Surprised... That was..."

"Awesome!" Naruto broke out of his trance, and went up to the girl. "Where did you learn that? You so have to teach me it!"

Sakura blushed a bit, "I... My sensei taught me..."

"Well, your sensei is awesome!" he laughed, then, little by little, she started laughing along with him too.

* * *

I know it's short... I'll have thhe next chap up the probably tonight... Yes! my block is over! And I started a new story! Read it please! Well... Please R&R! I don't write to try and get discovered... Mainly because that will never happen... But I write to improve... Please tell me if I suck... or possibly rock! I look forward to your reviews! ~fujikawaii10346 (or call me Fuji-chan!)

2/5/11- Umm... Yeah.


	6. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

Well... Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT...I mean Naruto... Wow... I am so out of it!

Thank You Temari-chan(xxTemarixx) for beta-ing! You rock! It sounds great now! Thanks! luv the part 'bout Sasuke-kun!

Please vote on my poll! It has something to do with this story!

* * *

_"Haku, come here."_

_"Yes, Zabuza-san..." he smiled to himself, got up, and walked toward the ledge, where his master was standing._

_"Haku, one day, I will come back, and take this pitiful land for myself. When that time comes, will you fight by my side?"_

_"Hai, master..."_

xxx

~3 years later...~

"Naruto-kun! You're using too much chakra!"

"Sorry! I haven't been practicing since I was freaking 5!"

"I didn't start 'till I was 5 1/2!"

"Whatever!"

"Ok, Look at my example. Try to relax, and just let the chakra flow..." Sakura formed a hang sign, and almost instantly, she transformed into a perfect replica of Naruto. "Now, try to make a copy of... me." It was just another one of their weekly practice sessions, and they were working on the transformation jutsu. Again. Just like the week before that, and the week before that, and so on... So let's just say that Naruto hasn't been improving very well.

In the past two years, Sakura had grown accustomed to living in Konoha. She started going to the ninja academy when she reached the proper age. She was almost adopted, but she declined, saying that she liked living alone, near her friend Naruto better. But that's not all that happened, she also met the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.(Note to Fuji-chan, since Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan, and last name goes first, it would be Uchiha Sasuke)

_~Flashback~ 2 years ago, a week after she came to the village.  
_

_"Oh no... I think I'm lost again..." Our little heroine was walking home from the forest, when she took a wrong turn, and ended up in a part of the village that she had never seen before. She began wandering around, trying to find her way home, but she knew that she wasn't going to get home any time soon; it was dusk, and if she was anywhere near home, then she would have recognized the buildings in that area by now.  
_

_"Hey, what are you doing here? This is supposed to be a restricted area to outsiders..." A voice was coming from the shadows. It was kind of unsettling, but not very scary, since it was more of a young boy's voice._

_"I-I'm sorry... I got lost..." She stammered, not sure if she should talk to this stranger, even if he was only a little kid.  
_

_"Hn..." Sakura turned around, and saw something moving in the shadows. A boy, about her and Naruto's age stepped out, into the light and leaned against a wall. Sakura almost gasped at his looks. He looked pale in the glow of the full moon. Raven black hair, and matching eyes. Black as coal, emotionless, empty. It emphasized the cold look on his face, but he looked like he was smiling, a but, but not entirely succeeding. It was more like a smirk, or a sad smile. "I can show you your way back if you want, where do you need to go?"_

_"Umm... I have to go... home. It's near the center of the village."_

_"Oh, well, you just keep walking in that direction-" He pointed to the north"-and you'll be there in no time."_

_"T-Thank you! Ummm..."  
_

_"Uchiha Sasuke" He replied, staring at her.  
_

_"U-Uchiha?" Sasuke rolled his eyes thinking, 'Why does everyone stammer at my name, I mean really.'  
_

_"Yes, that's right... What's your name?" Sasuke didn't care, but decided to ask anyways.  
_

_"Haruno Sakura..."_

_"Oh, you're that new girl...Hn... Well, see ya around..." The mysterious boy walked back into the shadows._

_When he finally disappeared from her sight, Sakura finally realized that it was pitch black, and that she needed to go home. And as she ran in the direction he pointed her in, all she could think of, was, "T-That was Itachi-sensei's brother! I'm sure of it! But I can't mention it... He told me never to mention his name after I left..." Sakura kept running, deep in thought about her sensei and her sensei's brother.  
_

* * *

Haku= 14

Sakura=11

So? Was it good? Well, I have a Haku block now! So sad! Well, whatever, At least he was mentioned! Well, please R&R and tell me if it was good! Keep an eye out for a new story! It's 'Bout PoT(In case you don't know, it stands for Prince of Tennis!)

Yay! I finally got around do editing chap. 3! I just noticed that it had alot of mistakes... Well, nothing changed, except that it now has better punctuation, and grammar!(Just punctuation...) Bye now!


	7. Meeting Hatake Kakashi

Hey, Here's the next chap... Sorry I haven't been online much... My mom got pissed at my grades, and said I couldn't go online!

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Naruto. If I did, I would be happy.

* * *

**_Last time on Unexpected Meetings..._**

_In the past two years, Sakura had grown accustomed to living in Konoha. She started going to the ninja academy when she reached the proper age. She was almost adopted, but she declined, saying that she liked living alone, near her friend Naruto better. But that's not all that happened, she also met the one and only Uchiha Sasuke._

xxx

~After the genin orientation~

"Why'd I have to be bunched up with you?"

"What? I thought you liked hanging out with me!" Naruto answered while setting up a little trap for their new sensei. "Hehe... This'll teach him to keep us waiting! The other teams have already gone on missions, and we're still stuck here in the same classroom we've been in for years!"

"Deal with it-" she paused, "Naruto! Get over here! He's coming!" He followed her orders.

'Hm, even I didn't hear him...' the little Uchiha boy thought, but then moments later, said late sensei appeared through the door, with an eraser on his head. There was a boyish giggle, and then an "Oh, we're so sorry!"

"My first impression; I hate you all." This caught even the ever stoic image of perfection Mr. Sasuke off guard.

The group walked to their assigned place, and got settled in. "Okay, let's start with introductions. Please include your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, and if you want, a random little fact. I'll start. Hello, my name is Hatake Katashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes, dislikes or a fact. I have many hobbies... and I haven't really thought of the future that much..."

'All he really told us was his name... Ugh... Something tells me that he's gonna be pretty hard to work with... But he's different... Not mean, mysterious... He reminds me a bit of Itachi-sensei...'

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" A familiar voice brought her back to reality, "I really like ramen, but I like it even more when Iruka-sensei pays for it! I really hate waiting for 3 min. to wait for it to cook... And a certain person on this team... My hobbies are eating ramen, and training! A weird fact is that I actually eat the ramen a minute and a half after I put the water in... And my dreams for the future... Well, I plan on being the greatest hokage ever!

"Hmm, Hokage eh? Well, next?"

"Huh? Oh... My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... Training, and... Ummm... Something else..." She looked at Sasuke nervously, and continued, "I hate really dry places, and Naruto, when he's annoying! My hobbies are training, and trying to help Naruto get even remotely close to doing a transformation jutsu. My dreams for the future are to be the best ninja I can be... Like Tsunade-sama! and to find my brother and sensei... Something that most people don't know about me is that... I was originally from Kirigakure."

"Hmm... Kirigakure? Interesting... Next?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything, and I happen to dislike a lot of things. I don't really know if it's something you would call a dream, but I have an ambition... To kill a certain man..."

'I think it might be Itachi-sensei... I really hope not though' She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, hoping that she was dead wrong.

"Okay! Now that that's over with, tomorrow, we'll start your duties as shinobi."

"Duties? What kind?" Naruto blurted, Sakura shot him a glare, and he shut right up!

"Frist, we're going to do something with just the four of us. It's survival training. I know that you have questions, but this isn't just any exercise. Your opponent will be me."

"Huh? What's so good about that?"

"Heh. If I told you the real reason, then you are going to completely freak out."

"Huh?" Naruto repeated, "Why would we?"

"You asked for it. Out of the 27 that graduated, only 9 of them are going to become genin. The rate of failure for you is 66%!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke was caught off guard (If this was PoT, Tezuka would kill him!).

"But, but we worked so hard! Why would they do that to us?" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura commanded.

"Settle down. They did that to see who even had the potential to try out to become a genin. Now tomorrow, you have to show your real skills, on the training ground. Bring any shinobi tools that you think will help you... Oh, and skip breakfast. You might throw up." He handed them each a piece of paper, "This has all of the details on it. Don't be late." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn him! Who the hell does he think he is? Telling us what he did..." The blonde mumbled.

"Umm... Our teacher?" Sakura answered. The trio was walking around the village, and surprisingly, Sasuke hasn't left out of boredom yet! Wow! Maybe he IS human(So sorry Sasuke fans! I just started to hate him once Itachi died...)!

Sasuke smirked at that comment. '_He seemed strong. I'd better go all out_' said boy thought.

In contrast, Sakura thought; _'I really don't want to get separated from Sasuke-kun... But the Hokage told me to keep a low profile... Awww! This is hard! Oh Sasuke-kun... I've got it! I'll try, but not so hard! That way, I won't get separated from Sasuke-kun! CHA! I PWN!_'

Now, this story wouldn't be much without 'lil Naru-chan wouldn't it. 'I've got to beat that brat! I **can't** get separated from Sakura!' "Hey, Sakura, can you help me train today?"

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah! Woohoo! Doesn't that make ya jealous? Eh Sasuke?" He turned to look at the other boy, but he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun left a little while ago... I don't think he likes me..."

"I don't think I like him..."

"What was that Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing..."

* * *

Well... How was it? Sorry it took so long! I'm depressed! I have an F in push-ups! I have to practice! Or at least try to build up some strength in me arms... I'll lift weights! Well... I'll try to update tomorrow... See ya'll later!

PoT=Prince of Tennis(Tennis no Oujisama)

Tezuka= Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku (PoT pwns!).

2/5/11- Just read the other A/N's... Too lazy!


	8. The Night Before Feat Haku!

I'm going to Winnipeg later tonight! Well... Here it is! Sorry for the shortness~! I'm working on the 1st chapter of my new PoT story!  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I pwn, I still won't own Naruto. No matter how much I try... Unless I murder Masashi Kishimoto... But then it would probably go to one of his assistants... Well, whatever. The point it, I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_**Last time on Unexpected Meetings...**_

_"Yeah! Woohoo! Doesn't that make ya jealous? Eh Sasuke?" He turned to look at the other boy, but he was gone.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun left a little while ago... I don't think he likes me..."  
_

_"I don't think I like him..."  
_

_"What was that Naruto?"_

xxx

**Later That Night...**

~Sakura~

"Should I eat dinner? I'm probably going to be hungry... But I don't want to break my diet! Hmm... I'll eat if I'm really hungry..."The girl just finished training with her friend Naruto. She was at her apartment, which happened to be right next to said friend's room. She went outside, and knocked on her friend's door. "Naruto, open up!"

Footsteps were heard and then the door slowly opened, revealing a Naruto with his mouth filled with ramen. He swallowed the remaining ramen, and was just about to say something but was shushed by Sakura. "Chances are, that if one of us fails, then everyone fails along with them. I'm here to make sure you don't separate me from Sasuke-kun. Now, what is your plan?" She stared at him curiously.

"What plan?" Naruto stood there dumbfounded. 'I need to have a plan?'

"What do you mean what plan you idiot! You can't just rush in without any plan! You'll get massacred!" The girl looked at the clock. "Crap, well, we're out of time. We'll continue this tomorrow morning. Night."

"Night Sakura-chan."With that, the girl walked out and back into her own apartment, leaving a curious and slightly hungry Naruto thinking.

'Ugh... He better not mess this up for us.' She thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep, hoping tomorrow will be alright, and not a complete and total disaster.

~Naruto~

When the girl left, Naruto went back to his ramen. 'I do have a plan! Attack him! And if I get the chance, maybe tie that show off Mr. Perfect Sasuke up in a tree...' He started on his ramen again. This was going to be a pretty long night. He would train until he dropped. Hopefully, Sakura would hear him training and miraculously fall in love with him since he's _so _dedicated. Unfortunately, she was asleep.

After the ramen, he did what he planned to do, and trained. But before he did that, he has to have a proper training dummy. He took his sasuke one, painteed the hair white, did some re-touches on the clothes, and voila! A little Kakashi punching-doll!

~Sasuke~

"Mother... Father... I promise, I will become a genin, then a chunin. Then, I will become the strongest. I will hunt down that Itach. I **will** avenge you..." Sasuke got up, went to the door, and sepped out the door, and was bathed by the moonlight.

He reached into his kunai holster, and pulled one out. In one quick move, he threw it at the Uchiha crest painted on the wall. "I will avenge everyone... I will make him pay for ruining everything..."

~Haku~

The once cute little boy had grown up. He was now a very handsome young man. Silky shoulder length, raven black hair, and snow white skin. Anyone looking at him would have a hard time believing he was actually an assasin, until he showed them exactly what he could do. It was early morning(I don't relly know if there is a time change... Like, it's morning there, and it's night time at Konoha. I'm not sure, but let's just say it is), and he was just about to go out and pick some herbs and berries, an everyday thing.

As he was picking, his mind wandered off; "Hmm, I haven't seen Sakura in years... I should ask Zabuza-san if I can go... No, I shold just wait a little longer. He's been busy ever since Gato hired him..." He trailed off, focusing on the task at hand. When he finished, said pretty boy got up, and started walking back. "It's awfully sunny this morning... That's a pretty good omen here."

**Early The Next Morning...**

~Next Day at About... 4:30am~

~Sakura~

_'Okay! Today's the day! If I don't make it here... I'll never make it with Sakuke-kun!_' The girl got up out of bed, and got ready for the day... When she finished, said girl matched out of her apartment, and straight into her friends, using the key he gave her. "Naruto! Get up! We have some planning to do!"

~Naruto~

_'Aww, I'm still tired... Eh, it's okay, since it's Sakura!' _The tired(but still very much cute) blondie got up from his bed and yawned. He raised his hand up, greeting the girl who just entered. "Hey Sakura... Isn't it a bit early to be planning anything?" The boy said when he was finally finished yawning.

"No, not really. Now, get dressed while I'm getting something from my room." The girl retorted, half way out of the door. When she was almost out of sight, she said loud enough for Naruto to hear; "You are not failing this! If you fail, we all fail. You will not ruin my chances with Sasuke-kun!"

~Sasuke~

'Hn... Today's the day... I will not fail this trivial test... He can throw any obstacle in my path... I will trample them all.' The sad, emo, chick... I mean guy, got out of bed, and got ready for the day ahead of him. With his usual horribly, ugly personality.

~Haku~

*Sleeping*

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter! I'm leaving in a little while! wish me luck and hope I come back alive! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! ^^

2/5/11- 1000+ words in this ^^ Bwahahaha! Success!


	9. An Long Overdue Goodbye

Umm... Hi.

Well, I certainly owe you guys an explanation. But actually, it's pretty simple. I'm bowing out. _**Unexpected Meetings**_, my first story on fanfiction, had been officially adopted. It now belongs to** _Darkredblossomgodess_** (if I happened to misspell that, the link is in the reviews), and chapters part this point will be posted up on her profile. I hope it's good! =D**  
**

I wanted to write this to say... Thank you. Thank you to everyone who favorited, subscribed, commented, critiqued... I appreciate it. Without you guys encouraging me to write, I probably wouldn't have gotten the courage to write for other fandoms.

Dammit, I'm getting emotional here.

I'm sorry to those who wanted me to update this myself... I had the ideas in my head, but I just didn't have the right words. I'm sorry– but I'm sure that**_Darkredblossomgodess_** is a capable writer, and I trust that she will do a great job with continuing _**Unexpected Meetings**_.

Well, I guess this is goodbye. Bye everyone. Thanks again for everything. ^_^

This is _Fujikawaii10346, _signing out.


End file.
